Coppermoon
by Harajuku Girl Ichi
Summary: The life of Coppermoon, a BrookClan she-cat warrior, as she tries to continue with life after a stunning accident, and a surprising ceremony. And of course, falling in love. Crappy summary, but please R&R! 2nd Chap up soon!


My name is Coppermoon, and I am a tawny-furred she-cat with bright green eyes. I live in BrookClan. I have two siblings: Whitenose, a senior warrior, and Lionstar, our leader. I am the youngest of my two brothers, and sometimes, I feel belittled by them. But they protect me from harm as much as they can, and I respect them in return. 

I still remember the day when I first became a warrior...

It was a stormy day, with very heavy rain and loud lightning and thunder in the distance. I was still an apprentice then; Copperpaw. Queens, kits and elders took shelter in their dens, while our leader, Lionstar, my golden tabby brother, stood on one of the rocks, meowing outloud for the patrols to return. The storm was pretty dangerous. I stood at the base of the rock, eyeing the entrance anxiously.

Suddenly, the stream that surrounded our camp was getting higher and higher. Without thinking I ran to the gorse bush that was the nursery. I stuck my head in, meowing "Get you and your kits out of here!" to the queens inside. I grabbed one kit, recognizing the sleek white and fluffy furball as Smokekit, the kittypet, and rushed to higher ground as the water slowly rose.

I put it beside Swiftberry, our medicine cat, and rushed back. I watched as the queens carried their kits out of the gorse bush. There was Summereyes, carrying Breezekit and Fuzzykit. There was Butterflymoon, her three kits; Volekit, Birchkit and Thistlekit clamped around her jaws carefully. And finally, the nursing mother of Smokekit back then, Squirrelstreak, carrying her single true kit; Jaggedkit.

They all ran up to Swiftberry, shuddering with cold and fear. But all cats were saved.

After the storm passed, I realized it was a good thing I had warned the queens about the rising water. Otherwise, they could've all drowned! I saved the nursery.

Lionstar was so proud of me, he immediatley called for my Warrior ceremony.

"I, Lionstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Copperpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" my elder brother meowed at me proudly.

"I do." I mewled back.

He blinked at me. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Copperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coppermoon. StarClan honors your sense of justice and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BrookClan.

I was nine moons old back then. I was named Coppermoon, and I was a warrior.

Now, I am twelve months old. And today, I am getting my first apprentice. I don't know who my apprentice is going to be. But as far as I know, all the kits were six moons old, and they are all ready to be apprentices. The time came when Lionstar hopped up on the highest rock to make the announcement. My heart ran fast! My first apprentice!

Lionstar called out the saying he usually says when he makes announcements. And all the clancats padded out of their dens.

I watched all three queens marched out of the nursery, ushering their kits forward. Some kits were shy, some were neutral, and some were curious. Eitherway, they all sat at the front, their mothers blinking proudly at the other cats behind them.

Lionstar turned to the kits, then to a tall caramel tabby tom with bright orange eyes.

"Eaglestorm, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Volepaw. Eaglestorm, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of patience and understanding. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." my brother meowed. One of the kits, a ginger tom, padded to Eaglestorm and they touched noses.

It followed like this until one kit was left; Breezepaw was going to be mentored by Brackenbreeze, Fuzzypaw by Hollytail, Birchpaw by Twilightpool, Thistlepaw by Violetclaw, Jaggedpaw by Greenstone. Until only Smokekit was left.

Finally, Lionstar turned to Smokekit, then to me. He eyed me proudly. He was always proud of me.

"Coppermoon, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Smokepaw. Coppermoon, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of trustworthiness and commitment. I'm very sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." he meowed. I blinked at Smokekit proudly.

The little fuzzy gray she-cat walked up to me, her bright green eyes shining with curiousity and wonder. I blinked down at her with love. I had to admit; she was one of the cutest kits in the whole clan!

I touched noses with her and we padded to the side of the clearing, the sound of 'Smokepaw! Smokepaw!" chanting by the cats filling my ears. It sure felt good, but I was a little apprehensive. What might come my way?


End file.
